Calcium magnesium acetate has emerged in recent years as a viable non-polluting replacement for salt, or sodium chloride, as a surface deicer. Research and development by the states as well as the Federal Government has focussed on compositions of lower magnesium content, in spite of the anticipation that higher magnesium content materials hold promise as superior deicers. The blockage has been in the technology of manufacture. The present invention clears that blockage, and results in process innovations as well as new compositions known as magnesium calcium acetates.